All I Need is YOU
by iamrockingthailandsstyle
Summary: Brandon and Callie's secret attraction. Will they become something more?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone this is my first fanfiction so please have an open mind! I really like to write stories, but sometimes their really bad so please tell me!**

**All I Need is YOU**

**Callies POV**

It's been a couple of months since Brandon and I kissed. It's been a couple of months since I ran away. I don't even know why I did that. As I lay on my bed Brandon comes walking by. He stops outside my door. When I turn my head he walks away. I run after him and pull him into the bathroom. "We need to stop this."

"Stop what?" he asks.

"Us not talking. We need to figure out what is going to happen. I mean we…"

He put his put his finger over my lips before I could finish. I look deeply into his eyes, but then he opens the door and walks out. I hear Stef saying that it's dinner, so I rush down.

**Brandons POV**

_She looks amazing. I mean she always does, but today, something just seems so different, I think to myself._

After dinner I race up to my room to practice my piano. After a while I hear a knock on my door. "Can I come in?" I hear someone say.

"Sure."

I turn around and I see that it's Callie. I start to say,"Uhm, maybe we should talk about that kiss."

I see a tiny bit of relief in her eyes. "I just wanted to say that I really do like you Brandon, it's just that we're foster siblings. It's breaking the rules." She says with tears in her eyes.

"That's not talking about the kiss, but I don't mind. I know it's breaking the rules, but rules are made to be broken sometime."

"Do you remember what happened with Liam? He got me and Jude kicked out. I mean I could never do that to Jude again." I see a tear run down her face, she quickly rubs it away and leaves.


	2. Chapter 2

**All I Need is YOU:CHAPTER 2**

**Callies POV**

I toss and turn, finally I pick up my phone and see that it's 3:29. I slowly get out of bed, trying not to wake Mariana. I go downstairs to get some water and maybe something to eat. I get the glass and then try to reach the plates. _I'm too short, damn, I think. _Then, I feel a breath on my neck and slowly see a hand reaching for the plates. _Brandon._ I go to the fridge to get some pie. We sit quietly for maybe half an hour. Then, Brandon stands up and says, "Good night."

"Night." I say with a smile, though I doubt he can see it. I see a shadow walk up the stairs, then, in a second he was gone.

**Brandons POV**

As I lay in my bed trying to sleep, I hear my door open."Callie? What are you doing?"

"I don't know. I just know that I need a hug from you right now." I pat the space next to me. She comes and sits down. I look deeply into her eyes and say,"You're the pretties girl I've ever seen."

Then I leaned in to kiss her. I was startled that she kissed me back and didn't push me away. She pushes me down, so that she lays on top of me. As we kiss she takes off my shirt. _Is this really happening? Is this really Callie kissing me?_

She pauses for a moment. I look at her and ask, "Are you sure?"

"Sure of what?"

"You and me."

"Of course…"

**To be continued… **

**I know it's bad! And short, but soon they'll be longer! Promise!**


	3. Chapter 3

**All I Need is YOU:CHAPTER 3**

**Brandons POV**

I woke up with a smile on my face. I sat up and put my shirt back on and went downstairs. Jesus and Callie were already eating breakfast. "Sleep well love?" Stef asks.

"Yeah. Like a baby," I say while looking at Callie. She looked up and we stared at each other. It was like the first time I saw her.

When I finished my breakfast it was only me and Callie left in the house. Stef was at work. Jesus was with Lexi, and Mariana was out shopping with Lena. I went upstairs and knocked on Callie's door. "Can I come in?" I ask. She answers yes with a smile. "So, are we gonna talk about last night?" I ask with a smile. She looks at me and then starts to kiss me. She slowly pulls away and says, "Brandon, when did you know that you liked me?"

"When I first looked into yout eyes." She then grabs me by my shirt and pulls me on top of her. I take it off and then hers. We kiss passionately for a while before she starts to unbuckle my belt. I pull away and say,"You sure?"

"I want you to be my REAL first." She says with a smile and then starts kissing me again. She takes off my pants then hers…

We lay beside each other for about an twenty minutes before she says that she needs to take a shower. I start to put my clothes back on as I watch her disappear.

**Callies POV**

As I walk out of the bathroom Brandon grabs me by my waist and kisses me. "God, I love it when you do that!" I say with a laugh.

"And I love doing it!" He says with a huge smile. "Are any of them home?" I ask.

"Nope. My mom comes home at about seven, Lena said that she and Mariana were going to grab some dinner, and Jesus is gonna sleep over at Lexi's." We kiss again until we hear the front door open. It's Stef. I quickly pull away and run into my room. I change and go downstairs to see what's for dinner. When I come down Brandon and Stef are sitting and watching TV and walk over and say,"Can I make dinner?"

"Of course sweetie! Brandon why don't you help her?" He stands up and walks over. I tell him to cut the tomato while I cut the onion. We stand next to each other and he turns so he faces me. Then he pulls back my hair behind my ear like he did a few months ago. I smile and tell him to keep cutting.

After dinner we clean up and go up to his room to practice. I went in first and him behind me. He closes the door and starts to kiss my neck. "You know your mom is just down stairs?" I ask.

"I know. I've just always wanted to do that." He walks over to his piano and I grab the guitar and we start playing. In my opinion, we've gotten really good.

I kiss him good night and go to my room. I see that Mariana and Lena have bought me some clothes. I take them out and see that they are a bit different that my usual, but I like it. I change into my tights and Brandon's shirt that he was wearing earlier today. Then, I went to bed, happy as can be.

**Brandons POV**

I wake up in the middle of the night startled by a figure in the door. _It's just mom._ "Is there something going on between you and Callie?" she asks. I widen my eyes. "No mom. Don't worry."

"Okay, well sorry I scared you. Sleep tight." I quickly fall asleep again and when I woke up it was early moring. Maybe seven or eight. I open the door and started to walk when I bumped into Callie. "Oh, good morning sunshine!" I say.

"Good morning to you too Brandon," she says. That's when I realize that she has my shirt on."So do you think my shirt is confi?"

"Well, yes. And it smells like you." Right after she said that Mariana walked out and said,"Are you gonna use the bathroom?"

"No," we both say at the same time. I grab Callie's wrist when Mariana closed the door. I let it go and grabbed her by the waist and kissed her. "What was that for?" she asked. "For being cute."

She smiles and walks downstairs where the rest of the family is except for Mariana. "Can you drive me and Callie to school today?" Jude asks. I look at Callie and she nods so I say,"Of course my man!" and we high five.

Later at school I see Talya walking up to me I try to turn away, but it was too late. "Hey, I was wondering if you would like to go to a movie tonight," she says. "Uhm…"

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	4. Chapter 4:Romance is Blomming

**All I Need is YOU:CHAPTER 4- Jesus!**

**BRANDONS POV**

"Well, would you?" she askes again. "Uhm… Talya, sorry, but I'm sort of busy today."

"Okay, then maybe another time," she says as she storms past me. Down the hall I see Callie, so I run and drag her into the music room. I tell her that Talya asked me out and that I said no. "Okay. So what are you doing tonight?" she asks.

"Hanging out with you, if you're not busy," I say. Just then the bell rings, so she kisses my cheek and heads out the door.

I get home and was about to start playing my piano when Jesus came in. "Look, I'm not gonna ask you if there's something going on with you and Callie cause I know you'll just say that it's nothing. But, I have to tell you that I see the way you look at each other and the way you act all kidish around her. So please. Give me the REAL answer."

"Fine. Yes. Callie and I are together, but you CAN'T tell ANY ONE!"

"I know. Cause it's breaking the rules." He walks out and Callie comes in. "Hey, what was that about?"

"He was starting to suspect, so I told him." I stood up and closed the door, then I quickly kissed her passionately."Brandon,"

"Yes my sunshine?"

"I-I-I love you." I smiled. "And you don't love me back," she said with tears in her eyes.

"Hey, Callie. You're the pretties, most amazing, and smartest person I know. I would be crazy not to love you." I leaned in and kissed her. Just then Jesus came in again. "Oops, sorry. Seems like I'm interrupting." He says while closing the door.

**Callies POV**

_OH MY GOD. Did Jesus just see us kissing?_

I went outside and Lena and Stef came up to me and said that they were going away for the night. They wanted some "alone" time, and that it would only be me and Brandon at home. I tried to hide the smile as I said,"I'll go tell Brandon." I took a few steps into his bedroom and told him that we would be alone, "Maybe a dinner?" he asked. I smiled. It would be our first date.

When we stepped on the front porch I pushed him up against the door. I unlocked it and went inside without ever letting Brandon out of my sight. We came inside and he pushed me up against the door and started to kiss me with tongue. We probably stood there for about ten minutes, then he asked, "Bedroom?" I looked at him and nodded. I wrapped my legs around his waist as he carried me up to his bedroom.

He laid me down on his bed so he was on top of me. "Do you have any idea how much I love you?" I said. He laughed and kissed me. He rolled over to the side of me, "I have no idea what I did to deserve you." I said. "Don't be silly. I don't know what I did to deserve YOU," he says as he kisses my forehead. We just lay beside each other until he asks me if I want to watch movie.

We go downstairs and started one. Then, we fell asleep. My head on his shoulder and his arm around me.

**Brandons POV**

When I woke up it was day. She was still resting her head on my shoulder. Mom and Lena wouldn't be home until one or two, the twins were admiring their last few days with Lexi and Jude was on a school trip. I lay her down on the couch, careful not to wake her. I went into the kitchen to make some waffles. _I can't believe that Callie's my girlfriend. _"Morning, handsome." I hear her say in her morning voice. "Morning my beautiful sunshine. Sleep tight?" "Best in months!" she said with a chuckle. "I'm making waffles."

"My favorite," she said. She came and stood next to me. She kissed my cheek until she met my mouth. I turned to her direction. We kissed for several minutes. Then, the oven timer when off so I had to get the waffles.

"I going to have a shower. Wanna join?" she asks me. I smile and nod. We come into the bathroom and she undresses, after that I do. Then we go into the shower and start to kiss each other passionately.

She puts on her robe and goes into my bedroom and sits on my bed. I sit down next to her, she climbs into my lap and I fall down so that she's on top. We kiss and she starts to untie her robe and I start to remove my towel. Then, we hear the downstairs door open…

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	5. Chapter 5

**All I Need is YOU:CHAPTER 5**

**Callies POV**

I hear the door open, so I quickly tie my robe again and run into the bathroom. "Anyone home?" I hear Mariana say. I open the door and get out. I walk downsairs. "Hey, what are you doing home?"

"I wanted to take a shower and change my clothes. Don't worry I'll be out in thirty mins." Then she walks upstairs. Finally I can breathe again. I hear Brandon coming downstairs so I say, "That was close."

"Yeah. Really close," he says with a little smile. I go up to my room to change into my normal clothes. "Is there something going on between you and Brandon?" she asks. "Uhm..."

"Callie, I see the way you guys look at each other."

"Fine. Yes. There is something going on between me and Brandon. I'm in love with him and he is in love with me." Her jaw drops on the ground. I can see that she's confused and suprised. "Please don't tell Jude, Lena, or Stef." I say in a voice I've never heard. "What about Jesus?" she asks.

"Uhm, he knows already. He walked in on us kissing." I can see her eyebrows are up to her forehead. "Okay. Well, then. I quess congratulations." I walk into Brandon's room to tell him that Mariana knows now too. "So, are you sure she won't tell?" he asks. "Well, you were sure that Jesus wouldn't tell, so yeah." He looks at me and smiles and then walks over and grabs my hands. "I love you. More than anything in the entire world Callie. And you can decide when you wanna tell Jude, Lena, and my mom."

I open his door and right then he kisses me. Mariana just happened to come of the room at the same time. So she saw us kissing. I was sure that she wouldn't tell cause we'd grown close and she would never break a promise to me.

**Brandons POV**

I pull away as soon as I heard the door open. But, she still saw us kissing. Callie said that Mariana wouldn't tell, I believe her. "Uhm, bye. I'm going back to Lexi's might sleep over. Tell moms please," she says. I nod and I see her walk down. Then, my phone starts to ring. _MOM._ I pick up, "Hey mom. How's it going?"

"Well, we're on our way home, just so you and Callie know." I hang up and tell Callie.

Callie started to make a salad for them. "Hey, we're home," Lena says. "Hey, I'm making a salad. Sort of like a midday snack," Callie said.

After we ate Callie asked if we could practice, so we went up to my room. "Kiss me," she said. I turned around and kissed her. She smiled. "I love you so much!" I say. She smiles again and then kisses me. "I love you too," she says.

She walks out. Then, I go to bed. I toss and turn all night. I pick up my phone to see what time it is. _4:19._ I stand up and go downstairs to get some ice cream. I feel a hand on my back, so I quickly turn around and she kisses me. _Callie. The most beautiful girl ever. _"Hey, want some mint chocolate-chip?" I ask. "Sure," she answers me with a smile. "Wanna eat it in your room?" she asks.

I nod then go up. We sit on my bed, her in my lap. When we're finished we lay down. She lays in my arms. Her head on my chest. I kiss her forehead softly, then she looks up at me and kisses me. We lay there for what seems hours. She falls asleep fast. Right now I don't care if we're caught cause she needs to sleep, I slowly fall asleep, my head falling on top of hers.

When I woke up she was gone. _Why would she stay? I know she doesn't wanna get caught so why would I think that she would stay?_ Then, I see her figure coming into my bedroom. "Morning, handsome!" she says with a smile, then she kisses me with tongue. "I had to take a shower," she says with a chuckle. I smile. "Breakfast?" "Soon. Lena and Stef are taking us out," she says. "I need to go change and so do you, my love. See you in a few," then she leaves. _My love. That's a new nickname. I like it!_

As we jump in the car Callie sits next to me. _She looks amazing. She's wearing my shirt, the one I wore the day we made love. _"Nice shirt," I say with a laugh. She looks down and smiles. She slowly glides her hand down her leg and opens it. _She wants me to hold her hand._ So I look so that Lena and mom don't see as I grab her hand. She tries not to smile, but I can see that she really wants to.

**Callies POV**

_He grabbed my hand!_ I try not to smile, but it's hard when you really want to. We pull up to this place called, "Riley's." It looks nice. We get to order what we want. "So, uhm, the reason that we're doing this is because we are going on a trip tomorrow," Stef says. We're all pretty happy. "Where to?" Jude asks. "Well, that's a suprise." Lena says. Well, a suprise is good. Wonder where we're going…

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**I KNOW SOME WORDS ARE MISSPELLED!**


	6. About stories

**Dear followers, **

**I will not be writing any more chapters this week or maybe even for a few weeks. This is because a tradgic loss has come over my family. **

**I will write a story as soon as I feel and have inspiration.**

**Thank you!**

**/ iamrockingthailandsstyle**


	7. Chapter 6: I'm Back Baby!

**All I Need is YOU: Chapter 6**

**Callies POV**

Stef comes and wakes me. I look at the time and it's 2:30. I quickly get dressed and grab my bag. Brandon walks out of his room as I walk out of mine. He smiles. We start to walk down the stairs together and he grabs my hand. We put our things in the car then jump in. We sit next to each other. I lay my head on his shoulder and he puts his arm around me. _Isn't he afraid that they're gonna find out?_ I don't care, so I just close my eyes and fall alseep.

I wake up and it's still dark. "Are we there soon?" I ask Lena. "In about twenty minutes." I lay back down and try not to fall back to sleep. We get out of the car and we're in front of this cabin with a lake and a jacuzzi. We go inside and Stef turns the light on. Everyone walks upstairs,"Uhm… Over here Jude and Jesus will sleep, over here Mariana will sleep, over there Brandon and over here Callie. Now go unpack," Stef says. _Brandon's room is next to mine. _I smile then I see a door. I open it and there's Brandon unpacking. "Oh… Hi…" I say. "Hey," he says wih a huge smile.

**Brandons POV**

"So… I guess we don't need to go in the hallway if we want to see each other," I say. She smiles and walks back into her room. I quickly unpack so that I can take a shower and then a nap. I go knock on the door Callie and I share. She opens, wearing nothing but underpants and a bra. _OMG! She is smokin'!_ _My door is locked so no one can come in…_ I grab her by the waist and start kissing her passionately. We pull away gasping for air. I pull her in my room and shut and lock the door behind her. I lay her on my bed and start to remove my shirt. We keep kissing and I slowly feel that I'm rising in my pants. I don't care I just keep kissing her. She removes her bra and tells me," I love you…"

"I love you too…" we keep on kissing. She unbuckles my belt and I take off my pants.

We're lying there. Me on top of her. Her only wearing underpants and me only wearing underpants. She rolls over so that she's on top. She slowly starts to take off her underpants and then mine…

**Callies POV**

I wake up screaming. Brandon is beside me and try's to calm me down. "Nightmare, love?" he asks. I just nod. "Want to talk about it?" I shake my head. "Maybe later," I say. I lay back down in his arms and see that it's early morning. "Wanna go see if anyone else is up?" I ask. He nods. We put on our clothes. Of course me only my bra and underwear. "Want my shirt?" I smile and lean over to kiss him. I put the shirt on and walk over to the door so that I can put on some pants to. I walk downstairs and everyone's awake except for Jude, who's sleeping so peacefully according to Stef and Lena. "Sleep well hun?" Lena asks. "Yeah. Except for the nightmare I had before waking up."

"Anyone up for a swim?" I ask. "I'll swim with you. I mean I don't have anything better to do," Brandon says. I run up to Mariana and ask," Mind if I borrow one of your bikinis?" She nods and grabs my hand. I put on the bikini and Brandon and I hed down to the lake. "Last night was amazing Brandon," I say with the biggest smile I've probably ever had. "Yeah," he says with a smile then puts me over his shoulder and jumps in the water.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	8. THANK YOU!

I just wanted to say thank you for all if the support! It's been a difficult couple of weeks and I just wanted to thank all of my followers for your support..

You're probably wondering what happened and I will tell you. My dad passed away by a heartattack on September 8th. So if you all could light a candle on Sunday for him, it would mean alot! (Sunday is one month since he passed)

I will let you guys know my Instagram, KiK, and SnapChat if you guys would like to contact me and send me the picture of the candle. Just tell me that you're one of my followers. And if you're on KiK or SnapChat and have Instagram tell me your name and I will follow you!

**INSTAGRAM: ALICIATHAILAND**

**KIK: ALICIA0423**

**SNAPCHAT: ALICIATHAILAND**

**/iamrockingthailandsstyle**


	9. Chapter 7

**All I Need is YOU: Chapter 7**

**Brandons POV**

When we get out of the lake it's lunch time. Everyone's at the backyard where there's this long table with chairs. We went inside to put on some clothes. "Brandon, do you want to sleep in my room tonight?" she asks. I nod and smile then we separate. When we get out of our rooms we kiss then we go to the backyard. "So, what's for lunch mom?" I ask. "Cheese sausage and chips."

I go down to the lake after lunch and lay in the sun. After a while Callie comes over and kisses me. "They're right over there! They might see us," I say. "No, they're not there. They went into town to buy stuff for the rest of the days," she says. I kiss her and then she wraps her legs around me. We just stand there for a while until we gasp for air. "Brandon… why would you risk everything for me?" she asks. "Why wouldn't I? You're amazing Callie. You're pretty, smart, and everything I thought I would never have." I see her eyes light up and we start kissing again…

**Callies POV**

As I walk down the stairs I hear a knock on the door. Stef goes to open it since Lena is making dinner. _Mark… Liam's dad…_ "Hi. Can I help you?" I hear Stef say. "Yeah, uhm… my car broke down and I'm wondering if I could trouble you for a phone call." "Sure it's right here."

We're all gathered at the table when he comes out of the living room. "Well, they can't be here to fix the car until late tomorrow," he says. "Do you want to stay here…" Lena says. "Mark. It's Mark. And yes… please, that would mean a lot." I look at him angerly. "Mariana you stay with Callie so Mark can stay here," Stef says. I shoot a look over to Brandon. He nods, knowing what I mean. I walk over and tell him that we need to go upstairs. We get into his room and I start bawling my eyes out. "What is it Callie?" "That's Mark. Liam's dad." I see fear in his eyes. "W-why do you think he's here?" I shake my head. "Maybe to tell be off for pressing charges." "I'll tell my mom that you can stay with me and tell her that you wanted Mariana to have some alone time." "Thank you so much, Brandon. I love you."

I get some clothes from my room. I put on Brandon's shirt and some tights then I go lay in the bed, waiting for Brandon. "I'm just gonna grab a shower," he says. I close my eyes. Then, I'm gone. I wake up screaming, again. "What is it babe? Dream about Mark, Liam?" "Yeah. Mark was in my room and…" I start crying. "It's okay. You don't have to tell me."

We go back to sleep. When I wake up he's gone and it's 11:10. I get up and make the bed then I go outside and Mark's there. "What do you want? Why can't your family leave me alone?" I say. "Well, when Liam told me what you did I got pissed. Not at you, but at him. I came to apologize for what we did to you and Jude." "Okay…" I say. "I just wanted to say that I told the police that I was a witness and Liam's in jail. For 5 years." I make a little smile. "I was wondering if Abby and I could adopt you and Jude." My face becomes pale and I fall to the ground hitting my head…

**TO BE CONTIUED…**


	10. Chapter 8

**All I Need is YOU: Chapter 8**

**Brandons POV**

I hear someone screaming Callies name. So I run up the stairs and I see Mark doing CPR. "MOM! CALL 911!" I say, getting down on the ground. "No… no… no… Callie come… come on baby…" The ambulance get here and they take Callie. I say that I want to go with them and they say I can.

We get to the hospital and everyones there. We sit down, and after about 20 minutes the doctor comes out and says, "She's fine. She just has a cut in the head. She can go home tomorrow." Then he leaves before we could thank him. I run up and ask if I can see her and he says go right a head. I run to where she is and when I get there she's awake. I run and kiss her not caring if my family sees me. "OMG! Don't ever do that again!" I say. "Abby and Mark wants to adopt me and Jude," she says. Sorrow shuts into my eyes. "Where do they live?" I ask. "San Diego" She smiles and so do I. "I think that Jude and I will take up on that offer. I mean I can ask if I can still go to the same school. If we move there… we can be together. Publicly." I smile. I go and get Mark so that they can talk.

**Callies POV**

"So, have you made a decision?" he asks. "Yes, but I need to talk to Jude first too. One question though. Where would we live?" "Abby and I decided to move to Los Angeles. But, we're still packing up the house," he says. I start to panic. _How could I move to Los Angeles? I can't leave Brandon… Not after all of the risk we've been taking…_ "I will talk to Jude," I say. "But… only if we stay here." I see confusion in his eyes. I don't care. I WON'T leave Brandon…

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**THIS WILL BE A SHORT CHAPTER… THIS IS BECAUSE I THOUGHT THAT "I WON'T LEAVE BRANDON…" WOULD BE A GREAT ENDING TO IT. I WILL UPDATE SOON! PROMISE!**


	11. Chapter 9

**All I Need is YOU: Chapter 9**

**Callies POV**

"Why only if we stay here?" he asks. _What do I say?_ "I don't want to move anywhere else." "Okay. I will call Abby," he says and walks away. I see Jude coming my way so I shake away my tears. "Hey champ!" I say. He smiles. "Jude… Abby and Mark wants to adopt us." He shakes his head. "Will you think about it?" I ask. He nods and walks away and I see Mark coming back. "Abby and I decided that we can stay here if you guys want but we need a decision by day after tomorrow." I nod. "Callie, your free to go," the doctor says so I stand up and walk towards the waiting room…

Back at the cabin I sit Lena and Stef down to tell them what Mark said. They agree that it's up to Jude now, so we call on him. "Jude, we think that you and Callie should be adopted by Abby and Mark. They seem very sorry for what Liam did to Callie and what they did to you two," Lena says. "Okay," he says. "They can adopt us." I feel happy. Brandon and I can be together now. I walk upstairs to see if Brandon is in his room and he is so I tell him the good news. "We can be together now," I say with a smile. "When do you want to tell them?" He asks. "Maybe when we get home?" He nods the we start to make out. We lay down in the bed and we fall asleep. When I wake up Brandon's in the shower so I ask, "Can I join you?" "Of course babe."

**Brandons POV**

We pack up ans head downstairs. We put everything in the car and wait for everyone else. "Soon we'll be together. PUBLICLY," I say to Callie. She smiles leaning in to kiss me when the rest of the family comes out.

We get back home and Callie asks Jude to go up to his room and asks Jesus to keep him busy. I ask Mariana to go out and get some drinks. "Lena…. Stef… Brandon and I would like to talk to you guys," she says. "Uhm… I'm inlove with him." "And I'm inlove with her." They look at us startled. "We have hidden our relationship from you guys for about 2 months," Callie says. "When Mark asked if they could adopt them we talked and said that if they do, we could be together," I say. We stand there… waiting for them to say something. But nothing. They're speech less.

Finally they say something. "Well…" Stef says. "Since Callie and Jude aren't going to be here anymore you guys can have a relationship." We smile. "But not while they're still here," Lena says. "Are you going to tell the twins and Jude?" Lena asks. "The twins know. But Jude doesn't." I say. "JUDE!" Callie calls. He comes down and we ask him to sit down. "Jude… Brandon and I are together." He looks angry. "Okay… is that why we're moving in with Mark and Abby?" "No… well, it's one of the reasons, but also we need a steady home," Callie says.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	12. Chapter 10

**All I Need is YOU: Chapter 10**

**One month later…**

**Callies POV**

"When are we going for that movie?" I ask. "Well, maybe tomorrow?" Brandon says. We're talking on the phone. "So… if you could choose between Italy and France, which would you choose?" I ask. "It would have to be Italy. Why" he answers. "Well, Mark's been promoted and he has to choose if he wants to work in Italy or France, so he said that it's up to me and Jude to decide…" I can tell that he doesn't know what to say. "So you might be moving to Italy or France?" he says. "Yes… for about a year or two." The line went blank…

I try calling him up again, but he doesn't pick up. So I drive over to his house and knock on the door. "Hey Callie!" Jesus says. "Hey. Is Brandon home?" He nods and says that he's upstairs. I knock on the door. "Callie… what are you doing here?" "I want you to know that I love you, but I have to move." "No… you don't. You could ask if you could stay here," he says with a frown. "Brandon. I did, but they said no. They're my parents now, so I need to listen to them." I see him feel guilty. "You could come and visit me. I mean I could ask Mark to pay."

"No…" I look at him. Not knowing him. "I don't know you at all, do I?" I say. "You said that you would do anything for me. And you won't even come and visit?" He rolls his eyes. "You know what Brandon? We're on a break!"

**Brandons POV**

"You know what Brandon? We're on a break!" she says and slams the door. I continue playing my piano… tearing up. _On a break… WOW… _I walk downstairs and Stef walks up to me and says, "What was that about?" "She's moving to France or Italy." "Brandon… did you ask her to stay here?" I nod. "Did you tell her you love her?" I shake my head. "Go practice your piano, then go to bed. It's early school tomorrow."

I run up to my room and go to bed. I wake up and change and then go to school. I see Callie and she sees me. I start to walk over and she walks away. I run after her. "Callie, wait. Please." She turns around and says, "Why? So you can tell me that you don't want to see me when I'm in France or Italy?" "No… so I can tell you that I love you and DO want to visit you. It's just that I… was shocked, by the way you told me." She shakes her and rolls her eyes then walks away. _Guess we're still on a break…_

**Callies POV**

_I can't believe Brandon. First saying that he doesn't want to visit me then saying he does. He's so confusing sometimes!_ My phone rings so I answer. "Callie… please don't hang up!"

"Brandon… I want to break up," I say…

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	13. Chapter 11

**All I Need is YOU: Chapter 11**

**Brandons POV**

"Okay…" I say. "But Callie can we talk. Face to face?" "Sure. Come over here. Mark and Abby have a date night." We hang up and I drive over there. I knock and she answers. "I'm sorry," I say and I kiss her. She pulls away. "Brandon… I want to break up because I'm moving. I mean who knows how long I'll be gone. Your gonna have to move on and so am I," she says. " But as you said. I'll come and visit!" I start tearing up. "Okay." "Okay what?" I ask. "We'll try long distance?" I nod with the hugest smile. I start to kiss her again and she doesn't pull away just pulls me inside and pushes me up against the door. She wraps her legs around me and we walk upstairs. "I'm sorry I said that I wanted to break up," she said. "I love you," I say. And we keep on kissing. I lay her down on the bed then she rolls over so shes on top…

She starts to take off her clothes. Then mine… I wake up and she's not there. I call her name and she comes rushing in. "What?" she asks. " I don't know… I just called your name." "I have good news," she says. I nod. "We're not moving. The job he was going to be doing to do in Italy or France closed and one opening open here. So… he's taking that one!" I'm OVERJOYED! "I-I don't know what to say!" She jumps on the bed and kisses me.

**Callies POV**

"Brandon, I love you so much and I'm so sorry that I said that I wanted to break up," I say. "It's fine. I love you too," he says. "Did I call my moms?" "No. I did." He smiles. "Anyway… time to go to school." We get ready and jump in his car. There we meet Talya. "Hey guys! You make a cute couple! Good thing that that OTHER couple adopted you so you guys could be together." We nod and keep walking.

Later at home Mark comes up to me. "Callie… I heard that you and Brandon broke up." I shake my head, "No we didn't. Where did you hear that?" "Some girl named Talya… do you know her?" I nod. I'm so pissed off right now. Can't she leave us alone… like EVER? I call Brandon up and tell him what Mark said. He's also pissed. "Anyway, want to go see a movie?" he asks. "Sure." I stand outside waiting for him when an ambulance rushes by. I get a call from Brandon. "Are you okay?" I ask. "Yeah… but Jesus isn't…"

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	14. Chapter 12

**All I Need is YOU: Chapter 12**

**Brandons POV**

I hang up the phone and grab Lena's hand. We're all waiting… One doctor came out and said, "He just had a stroke. We don't know what caused it yet, but we will run some more tests." I smile. I call Callie and tell her what happened, she said that she would come in about twenty minutes. We all walk slowly into Jesus's room. The doctor is asking him some questions. "Jesus, do you remember what happened before?" He nods. "I remember seeing something. It was like a dream. Then I woke up here." The doctor nods and walks out. "Can you give us a minute?" Jesus asks. We all walk out except for Mariana.

**Marianas POV**

"What did you see?" I ask. "Everyone finding out about our secret." Fear strikes into his eyes and mine. "Uhm… I don't think they will."

"Mariana. Get serious! We can't hide it forever."

"Yes we can Jesus! We have to try!" I shake my head.

"Mariana. I'm gonna tell them. Sooner or later." I walk out and tell the rest of the family that they can come inside again. I come inside and stand next to Jesus he whispers," This argument… not over."

**Callies POV**

I come to the hospital and I see Brandon in the waiting room. "Where's the rest of the family?" "With Jesus. I was just waiting for you." I hug him then give him a quick kiss. We walk to Jesus's room and I say, "Hey there! How are you?" He smiles, "Good. The doctors say that I can go home tomorrow." I smile back. Brandon and I shoot a look. He whispers, "How about we get out of here?" I smile and nod. "Moms, we're gonna head home. We're both really tired."

We pull up in my drive way and he starts kissing me. "Brandon. Mark and Abby and inside." "No they're not. I called them and told them that you wanted to give them some privacy." I shake my head and start kissing him… We reach the bed and all of our clothes are off except for my underware. He slowly moves his mouth down and he takes off my underware with his mouth. Then, we start kissing again…

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


End file.
